Bermula dari Bersin
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Bermula dari bersin, berakhir ke tahapan yang paling tinggi... 80% based on true stroy, 20% based on my imagination... ALERT: bernilai ISLAMI, tidak ada paksaan dalam membaca tapi setelah baca harap Review


_**Disclaimer :**__ Vocaloid milik Yamaha, ide cerita 80% saya dengar dari seorang Ustad dari sebuah seminar dan 20% sisanya saya tambahkan sendiri._

_**Alert : **_

_1. Mengandung unsur Islam, tapi yang non muslim juga boleh membaca kok. Hanya satu, kalau tidak suka anda boleh tekan tombol "Back" sekarang juga. Kalau anda ngotot baca dan tidak suka dengan unsur Islamnya jangan nge-flame sampah._

_2. Tidak ditanggung jika setelah membaca fic ini anda malah jadi berpikir bahwa __**"menikah itu indah"**__ atau __**"cinta itu indah"**__ atau __**"jadi pingin cepet menikah"**__, dll __**^_^**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BERMULA DARI BERSIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagamine Len menghela napas, mengedarkan pandangannya pada gerbong kereta saat ini. Yup, pemuda berambut _blonde _terang itu sekarang sedang naik kereta api dengan tujuan Tokyo di pagi hari pada pukul 07.00 WJS (_waktu Jepang setempat_). Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menghela napas bosan setelah mengamati kondisi gerbong kereta, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

_You know why?_

Karena, pemuda itu merasa BT dengan situasi gerbong kereta. Jadi jika pembaca ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi gerbong kereta, coba anda bayangkan kondisi seperti ini:

1. Gerbong kereta penuh sesak dan padat, hebatnya walau ada guncangan di kereta anda tidak perlu berpegangan pada apapun (_saking padat dan sesaknya_)

2. Tidak ada teman satu gerbong kereta yang dapat diajak bicara (_karena Len tidak kenal siapapun dan Btnya lagi semua orang memilih membaca daripada ngobrol, lagian siapa juga yang mau ngobrol sama orang tak dikenal. Ingat pesan Ibu: "Jangan pernah ngobrol dengan orang yang tidak dikenal"_)

3. Pemuda malang itu lupa membawa bacaan (_Yah, karena rencananya mau beli koran di stasiun kereta tapi malah berakhir dengan kenyataan bahwa Len hampir ketinggalan kereta_)

4. IPOD miliknya habis batere (_dan akhirnya hanya berakhir sebagai gadget yang tidak bisa dipakai hari itu untuk mengusir kebosanan_)

5. Dan seterusnya

6. Dan seterusnya

7. Dan seterusnya ~ (_silahkan bayangkan kondisi apapun yang membuat kalian semua BT di kereta_)

Iya, kan? Gimana seorang Kagamine Len enggak BT dengan kondisi diatas yang _oh-lengkaplah-sudah-BT-ku-Di-kereta-hari-ini_.

Yang tersisa dari apa yang dimiliki pemuda itu hanyalah dokumen-dokumen pekerjaan kantornya.

Apa? Baca saja dokumen pekerjaan kantornya di kereta?

Please~ deh, mana mau dokumen kantor dibaca di kereta. Sama saja dengan kalian yang disuruh baca buku teks pelajaran untuk mengusir kebosanan di kereta, mana mau, betul 'gak?

Pemuda itu hanya bisa bengong, ikut berayun dengan laju kereta, matanya menjelajahi iklan-iklan yang ditempel di kereta dan membaca promosi apapun yang ditawarkan oleh iklan tersebut. Pemuda itu sempat merinding kedinginan untuk beberapa saat.

'Sigh~ dan aku berdiri tepat dibawah kipas angin,' keluh Len dalam hati saat memperhatikan langit-langit kereta tepat diatasnya.

'Semoga aku tidak masuk angin-'

**HACHIII~ **"Segala puji hanya milik Allah [1]" reflek Len setelah bersin.

Len mengusap hidungnya dengan saputangan, berusaha mengelap sisa-sisa bersinnya.

'Aduh, masa aku udah masuk angin?' gumam Len pelan.

"Semoga Allah mengasihimu [2]," gumam suara wanita.

Len mendengar jelas gumaman tersebut. Memang tidak begitu keras, tapi suasana di kereta cukup hening meskipun padat dengan penumpang, yang terdengar hanyalah suara laju kereta. Len mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha mencari asal suara, tapi sia-sia saja. Kereta itu terlalu padat penumpang.

"Semoga Allah memberi hidayah padamu dan memperbaiki urusanmu [3]," ucap Len untuk menjawab doa yang telah dilontarkan oleh wanita itu sebelumnya.

Seorang gadis berambut _honey blonde_ dengan pita berwarna putih di kepalanya menoleh kepada Len dan bergumam pelan,

"Semoga Allah mengabulkan doamu [4]" jawab gadis berpita putih tersebut. Gadis itu menoleh sesaat kepada Len dan kembali memandang kearah depan, tidak mempedulikan Len.

Len terpana dengan gadis tersebut. Seakan-akan ada kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang berpendar disekeliling gadis tersebut. Waktu seakan melambat saat Len memandang gadis itu. Intinya adalah Len jatuh cinta kepada gadis itu.

Tanpa berpikir, Len berusaha bergeser kearah gadis itu yang sedang berdiri sambil berpegangan. Gadis itu tampaknya tidak sadar kalau Len bergeser mendekatinya.

"Maaf Nona," sapa Len pada gadis itu. Gadis berpita putih itu tidak terkejut, tapi dari kerutan alis dan pandangan matanya menandakan bahwa ia heran dengan kedatangan Len. Tanpa basa-basi, Len langsung mengeluarkan pena dan buku catatan kecil yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"Tolong tuliskan alamat lengkap dan nomor telepon ayah anda," pinta Len kepada gadis itu.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil gadis manis itu.

Ya~ wajar kali kalau cewek manis itu kaget dan bingung. Habis Len langsung ke tujuan utama aja sih, tanpa salam pembukaan, latar belakang maupun muqadimah.

Gadis manis itu masih belum menyambut uluran pena dan buku catatan kecil tersebut. Asli, masih kaget banget, wahai para pembaca budiman.

Tatapan Len semakin serius dan gadis manis itu tahu kalau Len memang tidak main-main, terbukti dari cara Len memandang gadis itu. Dengan tegas gadis itu menerima pena dan buku catatan kecil tersebut.

"Alamat dan nomor telepon ayah saya?" gadis manis itu memastikan yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Len.

Gadis manis itu menulis dengan serius, Len juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Sumpah banget para pembaca, gadis itu manis banget. Rambut _honey blonde_nya cantik banget, belum lagi pita putihnya yang bergoyang lucu menambah nilai positif bagi cewek manis itu. Wajah Len bersemu merah makanya pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang ada di depannya.

"_Pemberhentian selanjutnya Stasiun Universitas Tokyo, jaga barang bawaan anda dan hati-hati melangkah, terima kasih,"_

Gadis manis itu tersentak dan buru-buru kembali menulis. Tak lama kereta berhenti dan pintu kereta terbuka. Gadis itu mengembalikan pena dan buku catatan Len dengan buru-buru.

"Ini alamat dan nomor telepon ayah saya, mohon maaf saya duluan," gadis manis itu menunduk untuk memberi salam dan buru-buru keluar dari pintu kereta yang hampir menutup.

Len memandangi kepergian gadis itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Gadis manis itu sudah menghilang dalam bauran banyak orang. Pemuda itu menghela napas dan membaca tulisan gadis manis tersebut,

_Kamine Rinto_

_Apartemen Yamaha 1 No. 502, Kota Doremi_

_08xxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

Kagamine Len memasang wajah tegang, peluh mengalir dari dahi ke pipinya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia meraih gagang telepon. Pemuda itu menghela nafas tegang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menekan tombol nomor secara berurutan, sesuai dengan nomor telepon yang gadis manis itu berikan kepada Len.

Len menempelkan gagang telepon itu di telinganya, terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon dari operator. Nada sambung itu terputus dan terdengar jawaban dari seberang sana.

"Mohon maaf mengganggu, apa ini dengan tuan Kamine Rinto?"

"_Ya benar, saya Kamine Rinto, ini siapa dan ada apa ya?"_

"Maaf Kamine-san, nama saya Kagamine Len. Saya ingin meminta izin untuk datang ke tempat anda dalam rangka menjalin tali persaudaraan, kira-kira apa saya bisa datang ke tempat anda besok?"

Sesaat sambungan di seberang sana –Kamine Rinto – terdiam. Lah iyalah, gimana perasaan pembaca budiman kalau tahu-tahu ada orang yang tidak dikenal telepon dan minta izin untuk datang ke rumah, pasti mikir-mikir dulu 'kan?

Tapi rupanya Kamine Rinto adalah orang yang bijak dan berpikir bahwa Kagamine Len adalah sosok yang langka dan patut dilestarikan sehingga ia menjawab,

"_Baiklah saya akan senang sekali menyambut anda, besok hari Sabtu dan saya akan berada di rumah. Anda silahkan datang ke Apartemen Yamaha 1 No. 502, Kota Doremi pukul 13.00 WJS (waktu Jepang setempat), bagaimana?"_

"Baiklah Kamine-san, Insya Allah saya akan ke tempat anda pukul 13.00, terima kasih banyak Kamine-san," ujar Len dengan gembira dan akhirnya mengakhiri teleponnya.

Hari itu Kagamine Len tersenyum senang seharian, tidak mempedulikan tatapan aneh teman-teman sekantornya.

* * *

Pukul 11.00 WJS Len sedang mengamati penampilannya. Kemeja lengan pendek santai, celana bahan berwarna gelap, rambut _honey blonde_nya yang agak panjang diikat _ponytail_, dengan kata lain penampilan Len sudah OK banget. Dengan percaya diri Len melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemennya menuju stasiun kereta. Di perjalanan menuju stasiun, Len mampir dulu di toko kue untuk membeli beberapa kue untuk oleh-oleh bagi Kamine Rinto.

'Gak enak aja kali datang berkunjung 'gak bawa oleh-oleh. Mana orang asing pula.

Untunglah toko kue tidak begitu jauh dari stasiun sehingga dalam waktu yang cukup singkat dalam memilih kue, Len segera bergegas menuju stasiun kereta dan membeli tiket kereta tujuan kota Doremi. Kereta datang tak lama kemudian dan Len segera menaiki kereta tersebut.

Suasana kereta cukup sepi, maklumlah sekarang sudah siang dan hari libur jadi Len bisa agak santai di kereta. Kabar baiknya, IPOD milik Len sudah di charger sehingga Len tidak perlu merasa bosan dan dapat mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesayangannya dari _gadget_ tersebut.

* * *

Pukul 12.45 WJS.

Len sedang berdiri di depan gedung apartemen Yamaha 1 kota Doremi. Gedung apartemen itu sangat besar, terlihat sekali kalau mayoritas yang tinggal di apartemen tersebut berstatus kaya hingga _amat-sangat-kaya-sekali_. Sewaktu berangkat dari apartemen Len masih percaya diri, tapi sewaktu berhadapan dengan gedung apartemen yang mewah itu Len jadi agak keder juga.

Tapi, karena udah terlanjur jadi nekat aja lah.

Len bergegas memasuki gedung apartemen, menaiki lift dan menekan tombol nomor 5. Suasana apartemen sangat lengang dan sepi, mungkin karena ini siang hari dan hari Sabtu. Tak lama kemudian Len sampai di lantai 5 dan bergegas mencari kamar apartemen nomor 502. Tak lama dan juga memang tidak begitu susah dicari, Len akhirnya mendapati apartemen nomor 502 tersebut.

Len menghela napas seakan mempersiapkan diri dan menekan tombol pintu. Tak lama kemudian seorang pria yang tampaknya berumur 40 tahunan dengan rambut berwarna _blonde_ membuka pintu. Pria itu tampak mengamati Len dengan seksama, pandangan matanya naik dan turun mengamati setiap inchi dari penampilan Len.

"Selamat siang tuan, anda Kamine Rinto-san?" sapa Len dengan berusaha tenang.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum, "Anda pasti Kagamine Len? Silahkan masuk," Rinto mempersilahkan Len untuk masuk.

Rinto memandu Len ke ruang tamu. Len memandangi bagian dalam apartemen itu dengan perasaan damai dan tenang. Suasana apartemen tersebut sangat menyenangkan hati, perasaan menjadi tenang, tentram dan damai. Rinto mempersilahkan Len untuk duduk yang langsung dituruti oleh Len.

"Maaf Kamine-san, ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh," ujar Len sambil menyodorkan kotak kue yang ia beli.

Rinto tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada Len sambil bergumam bahwa Len harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot. Seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat datang ke ruang tamu, Rinto langsung memberikan kue tersebut kepada gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu berteriak senang dan kembali berlari ke dalam rumah sambil membawa kotak kue.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa Kagamine sampai datang kemari?" ujar Rinto sambil membuka percakapan, langsung ke tujuan utama.

Dengan wajah serius Len menjawab, "Mohon maaf kalau saya mendadak datang kemari, Kamine-san. Nama saya Kagamine Len, tujuan saya datang kemari ada dua hal. Pertama saya datang kemari memang dalam rangka untuk menjalin tali silaturahim," jelas Len dengan tenang.

Kamine Rinto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum memandangi Len. Dalam hati Rinto memuji keberanian Len untuk datang berkunjung ke rumah orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

"Lalu tujuan yang kedua?" kejar Rinto.

Mendadak wajah Len berubah serius, perubahan ini disadari oleh Rinto tapi ia berusaha santai.

"Tujuan kedua saya, sebenarnya saya ingin melamar putri anda," tegas Len dengan serius.

Kamine Rinto memandangi Len dengan serius sebelum akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kagamine, saya punya 5 putri, putri saya yang mana yang anda mau lamar?" jelas Rinto.

Sekejap Len bingung dan pucat. Nah loh, tenyata Rinto punya 5 putri dan nanya yang mana yang mau Len lamar? Len jadi bingung sendiri, kalau para pembaca _flashback_ kembali, 'gak ada ceritanya Len nanya nama cewek manis itu 'kan?

Dengan gugup dan terbata-bata Len berusaha jujur.

"Maaf Kamine-san, saya tidak tahu nama putri anda, saya kemarin bertemu dengan putri anda di kereta jurusan Tokyo dan dia turun di stasiun Universitas Tokyo. Saya malah langsung bertanya nama anda dan lupa menanyakan nama putri anda," jujur Len sambil menunduk.

Tak disangka, Rinto malah hanya tertawa mendengar penjelasan Len.

"Putri saya kalau naik kereta dan turun di Universitas Tokyo ada 3 orang, jadi yang mana?" kejar Rinto sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Dalam hati Rinto memang mengakui kenekatan pemuda yang ada didepannya, langsung melamar putri orang tanpa tanya namanya dan langsung datang kerumahnya? Tanpa rasa nekat yang besar mana berani melamar~. Tapi Rinto masih ingin menguji kenekatan pemuda itu, makanya ia terus memaksa Len.

Sesaat sebelum Len menjawab seorang gadis datang sambil membawa nampan berisi cangkir teh. Len menoleh kearah gadis tersebut dan langsung terdiam, terpaku, terpana dan sebagainya. Pasalnya, gadis yang membawa nampan teh itu adalah gadis yang sama yang ia temui dalam kereta. Gadis manis berambut _honey blonde_ dengan pita putih yang lucu.

Gadis itu juga terdiam begitu melihat bahwa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya adalah pemuda yang meminta alamat dan nomor telepon ayahnya. Gadis itu begitu terkejut sehingga untuk beberapa detik ia hanya terdiam dan memandangi Len. Gadis itu segera tersadar dan kemudian menyajikan teh yang ia bawa kepada Len dan ayahnya, setelah itu langsung keluar dari ruang tamu. Sesaat sebelum keluar, gadis manis itu kembali memandang Len dan akhirnya keluar ruangan.

Rinto memandang _scene_ yang terjadi antara Len dan putrinya tersebut, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. Tampaknya sekarang ia sudah tahu, Len hendak melamar putrinya yang mana.

"Namanya Kamine Rin,"gumam Rinto yang berusaha menyadarkan kembali Len yang terpana. Len kembali tersadar dan memandangi wajah Rinto.

"Dia putri pertamaku, bekerja sebagai asisten dosen di Universitas Tokyo, tahun ini berumur 22 tahun," jelasnya pada Len.

"Kamine Rinto-san, saya datang kesini hendak melamar putri anda yang bernama Kamine Rin," ujar Len dengan wajah serius.

Kamine Rinto hanya tersenyum memandangi kesungguhan Len.

* * *

Len sedang gugup, berkali-kali ia menggumamkan kata-kata Qabul [5] yang harus ia ucapkan dalam prosesi Ijab Qabul pernikahannya nanti. Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak insiden bersin di kereta tersebut. Len merasa senang dan bahagia karena Rin – calon istrinya – merupakan calon istri yang baik dan sholehah untuk calon anak-anaknya nanti, memikirkan ini saja sudah membuat wajah Len memerah.

"Len, sudah waktunya~" panggil Kaito, teman satu kantornya dengan nada menggoda kawannya yang gugup tersebut. Len hanya gugup dan berjalan menghampiri Kaito. Kawannya itu sadar bahwa Len terlalu gugup sehingga menepukkan pundak Len, tanda untuk menenangkannya.

"Insya Allah, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Kaito dengan senyum. Len hanya mengangguk gugup dan tersenyum kembali.

* * *

"Saya nikahkan engkau dengan putriku Kamine Rin dengan maskawin seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai [6]" ujar Kamine Rinto mantap.

Len menarik napas dan berdehem sesaat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Saya terima nikahnya Kamine Rin dengan maskawin seperangkat alat sholat dibayar tunai [5]" jawab Len dengan tegas dan mantap.

Para saksi bergumam sah untuk Ijab Qabul yang baru saja dilakukan. Len menghela napas lega dan kemudian memandangi Rin yang berada sekitar 2 meter di belakangnya. Rin tersenyum lembut kepada Len, Rin tampak sangat cantik hari itu. Pada hari itu, Len bisa melihat bahwa banyak kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang menjadikan Rin begitu cantik, jauh lebih cantik pada saat Len memandangi Rin di kereta pada hari itu.

Sekarang Kamine Rin telah menjadi istrinya.

Dan semua itu, berasal dari bersin.

.

.

.

Cinta itu indah 'kan?

* * *

**End Note:**

**[1]** Orang yang bersin: Alhamdulillah (Segala puji hanya milik Allah)

**[2]** Orang yang mendengar : Yarhamukalloh (Semoga Allah mengasihimu)

**[3] **Orang yang bersin: Yahdikumulloh wa Yuslihu Baalakum (Semoga Allah memberi hidayah padamu dan memperbaiki urusanmu)

**[4] **Orang yang mendengar : Ya'azibalakum (Semoga Allah mengabulkan doamu)

**[5]** Qabul : Ucapan pengantin laki-laki atau wakilnya sebagai tanda penerimaan

**[6] **Ijab : ucapan wali (dari pihak perempuan) atau wakilnya sebagai penyerahan kepada pihak pengantin laki-laki

* * *

_**A/N :**_

_1. Terima kasih kepada Allah SWT yang telah mengilhami fanfic ini._

_2. Terima kasih kepada LDF FPIK IPB yang telah menyelenggarakan seminar yang begitu hebat dengan pembicara yang juga begitu dashyat._

_3. Terima kasih kepada kawanku (sehidup semati dalam skripsi, kita galau sama-sama) atas bantuannya terhadap doa bersin. Aku menelponmu dan engkau begitu kaget bahwa aku menelepon hanya untuk memastikan translate doa bersin._

_4. Terima kasih kepada buku Ilmu Fiqih Islam Lengkap karangan Drs. H. Moh. Rifa'i atas contoh Ijab Qabulnya._

_5. Terima kasih kepada Google, tanpamu aku bingung cari referensi._


End file.
